slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallimentu
Hey, where are you? Help.... friends.... Appearance To a non-slime at any point of their life (which means shapeshifters that turn into slimes as well, not just humans, demons, anthros... so, people like Kek or Toby or Squidy are included in this group), it is just an echo that moves and that you touch and see a memory of an explosion, centered on a rock tabby, a phosphor slime, and a lucky slime, with other types of slimes in the background (excluding hunters, they did not exist at this time). To a slime (excluding shapeshifters... blah blah blah.. so Toby or Squidy cannot see this even if they're slime form) there is a non-largo sized phosphor quantum slime without antennae that looks in pain. Personality He is sorrowful most of the time, believing the predicament to be his fault. However, at the right moment, he smiles at another slime. The slime has to be civilized, though. He has shame for how the civilization has fallen to ruin. Again, believing it's his fault. He's still searching for his friends, though, or someone who can help him. Backstory This backstory is created off the lore that XxKatakxX and DisOneEditor pieced together. If it does not resemble the lore you recognized, relax, it's their version. . . . Years ago, the slime scientists parterned to conduct an experiment containing quantum energies. Fallimentu was one of them. He was there with his friends as the final touches were put on. friend was happy for the scientists. He was a cool, intelligent slime. friend was a beautiful, clever slime. Apparently, that wasn't enough. The final touches caused the device to collapse the energies. They all wanted it to work. They had worked too hard for this. In a flash of light, the quantum flow snapped back at those taming it. He was unhappy it didn't, and surprised. friend had leapt to protect Fallimentu from potential harm before the world collapsed. All these years later, he woke up... as a quantum mix. They knew that it was impossible they survived. Fallimentu had died. But if Fallimentu had come back... Maybe they did as well. Relations Both Friends . . . "This is insane... is it not?" Abilities Quantum Powers Actually, this is null. Due to his being an echo most of the time, he can't send out copies or it'd ruin this."What..." Echo Powers Sending someone back in time to see what happened in those precious moments before the explosion. "How..." Phosphor Insanity He glows in the dark for other slimes. It's a true yellow unlike the others, though. Current Info Groups: Nope. "Wh..where.." Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not yet. "Am...I...?" Kill/Deaths: Total Kills - 0 * Kill Log Total Deaths - 1 * Death Log ** +1 - Backstory. Trivia * When Fallimentu says their friend's name, it ends up looking like friend and friend, or for both, friends. Thus, the friend's name is avoided somehow. "...Are you really gone...?" * He lives in the Ancient Ruins. "Can you...?" * He has issues with Tarrs. "What...?" * He is ashamed of how slime civilization has collapsed. "How could this have happened? How?" * His name means... well, find out later. Failure. The one thing they didn't need to do. How could they have failed? * Fallimentu is gay but not gay. Ta da. Sense. "Where are you, friends...?" * If Fallimentu had seen their friends in a roleplay for some weird reason, they'd forget that the friend was there, and if someone mentions that encounter, they'll remember it as if the friend wasn't there. Thus is the curse, though it really is more science. * In bright lights, he's almost invisible to other slimes. * [ Link ] is basically his theme. Gallery To be added later. Category:Slime Category:Male Category:Homosexual Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages